


The Cocksure Cadet

by keir



Series: Kinktober 2018 [14]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Intercrural Sex, M/M, Military Uniforms, Oral Sex, Roleplay, Uniform Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 17:42:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16623506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keir/pseuds/keir
Summary: Shiro and Lance have a brief moment to themselves in the midst of the chaos of rebuilding Earth when Lance discovers Shiro used to instruct on occasion. He mourns that he never got to have lessons from Shiro, but his boyfriend gives him a little taste, sans decorum.





	The Cocksure Cadet

Shiro smiled, bemused at the look of joy on Lance's face. They had a brief moment of downtime in their duties, something so rare these days, and of course they chose to spend the time together. Unfortunately it meant that they were still dressed for duty and it wasn't really anything like a good date night, but they had to take what they could get at this point. There was so much to do to rebuild Earth, and they were stretched thin as it was. It was an honorable duty, but one that exhausted all of them.

Seeing Lance recharged him, at least for a little while. His boyfriend leapt into his arms, completely ignoring protocol while in uniform as he clung to Shiro, who cupped his ass to hold him up. They kissed enthusiastically, Lance tilting his head and changing the angle over and over as if he was trying to get at every part of Shiro's mouth. When they parted, they both grinned at each other goofily, and Shiro set Lance down on his feet. "I've missed you."

"It's only been ten hours, you know," Lance teased.

"About nine and a half hours too long," Shiro grumbled, hands smoothing over his boyfriend's waist. Lance hummed in agreement and leaned against him, and they just enjoyed being with each other for a moment.

"You're really hot in your new uniform, by the way," Lance murmured.

"Oh?" Shiro thought that was funny; it wasn't much different from his old Garrison uniform, except it was a crisp white with black to designate and commemorate him as the Black Paladin of Voltron. To be honest, the white annoyed him more than anything; it was hard to keep clean and even sitting down could dirty it. He much preferred his old ones, in which stains were a bit more easily hidden.

But if Lance liked him in it, that pleased him. "What do you like so much about it?"

"It goes with your hair," Lance said, and Shiro snorted. "Hey, style is important!"

Shiro grinned and leaned back against his desk. "What else?"

"Your shoulders look good in it." Lance ran his hands up over them. "You look like you're in control."

Shiro lifted a brow with a chuckle. "I am in control, Lance." The entire reconstruction and relief effort of North America rested on the shoulders Lance so loved, in fact. His days were spent commanding, directing, meeting with other leaders both at home and abroad. It was a lot to take on, and he was often exhausted.

"I know." Lance said softly with a little sigh. "Sometimes I wish it all had never happened," he confessed, "but then..."

"Then what?" Shiro prompted.

"Then I never would have really met my hero." Lance smiled at the shock on his boyfriend's face. "I would have given anything for you to even talk to me back then." He laughed self-consciously. "I wish you had taught classes, but I don't think I would have passed. I would have just stared at you the whole time."

"I did teach classes."

"Shut up! No way. How come I never knew?"

Shiro chuckled at Lance's shock; turn about was fair play, after all. "Well, only once in a while; I didn't really have the knack for it. I preferred spending my time training for missions. I did administer practical exams pretty often, though."

Lance pouted. "I never got to have you give me an exam."

Shiro grinned and held his boyfriend close. "It's never too late to achieve your dreams." Lance stared up at him, confusion and then hope bursting across his face. It reminded Shiro of the first time they had met. Shiro doughty the urge to smile as he put on his neutral face he used during instruction. "At attention, cadet!"

The tone did the trick as Lance snapped to, pushing away as his spine went straight, flattened hand going to his temple. Shiro's eyes raked over him in his white and blue uniform marking him as the Blue Paladin of Voltron, inspecting as he would have just a few years ago. "Elbow up!" he snapped. "Shoes turned in! Stand straight, cadet! Or do you want to drop and give me twenty?"

He fell into the old role with surprising ease and felt a sense of pride as Lance hastily followed his orders. They were both out of practice, of course, but it was just a bit of fun in the end. Shiro circled Lance, his pace slow and deliberate, his hands at the small of his back. He could see Lance vibrating with tension, and he remembered all the cadets before him, so eager to prove their worth, to pass the test.

He pushed them from his mind and focused on Lance. "Are you ready, cadet, to risk your life?" he barked.

"Sir! Yes, sir!"

"To explore parts unknown, at great risk to yourself?"

"Sir! Yes, sir!"

"I'll be the judge of that, cadet." He let himself smile as he faced Lance again. "It seems we have a problem, cadet."

"Sir?" Lance asked, his face so honest and open. Shiro wanted to grab him and kiss him, but he refrained. He still had some restraint left.

"You have a uniform code violation." Shiro reached out and grabbed Lance's hard cock, which was tenting out against his uniform. His boyfriend gasped, hips swaying toward him, and Shiro snapped, "Did I say you could move, cadet?"

"No, sir!" Lance said, voice just a bit breathy.

"You've got a lot of promise in you, but you need to prove yourself. Dick out, cadet."

"S-sir?"

The stutter made Shiro grin as he fondled the cock he was so familiar with. "I said dick out. Or are you so eager to drop and give me that twenty?"

That set things into motion. Lance scrabbled at his pants, fighting the buckle with shaking fingers, not even realizing he could have just unzipped his pants. Shiro sat by and watched without pointing that fact out, and was pleased as Lance dropped his pants and boxer briefs around his ankles. The sight was a bit ridiculous and incongruous, the top half of Lance having decorum and the bottom half like an eager slut.

Shiro rather liked the slutty side. "That's better, cadet, but maybe we shouldn't have any clothes interfering. Get the rest off." Lance hesitated before clumsily pulling at his boots. It was ineffective until he remembered to untie the laces, and then he was shucking out of the bottom half as if it were on fire. The top came next, and he struggled with that a bit as well before he managed to get it off. "Did you forget you're standing in front of a commanding officer, cadet?" Shiro demanded.

Lance snapped to again, hand hitting himself in the face in his haste. Shiro had to hold back a snicker as he beheld the sight of his boyfriend completely naked and at attention, both with his hand and his dick. It made Shiro feel powerful to have Lance this way, a man that wasn't so easy to wrangle into submission; Lance tended to be headstrong and cocksure.

Cocksure was probably the right word, Shiro mused as he studied the erect length between his boyfriend's legs. It was long and somewhat on the skinny side, curved upward and staring at Shiro. He made a little contemplative noise, letting Lance sweat for just a moment. "Why are you hard, cadet?" he finally asked.

"Sir, I--" Lance sputtered, and Shiro enjoyed watching him squirm.

"You'd better have a good reason, cadet."

"It's your uniform. Sir!"

Shiro stared at his boyfriend, letting him sweat for a moment. "My uniform, cadet? It turns you on?"

Lance swallowed. "Sir. Yes, sir!"

"Then we'd better do something about that, shouldn't we?" Shiro enjoyed Lance's wide-eyed face of surprise as he grabbed hold of the offending erection and pulled Lance to him. He clamped his thighs around it, and in a husky voice he ordered, "You're going to fuck my thighs till you come, cadet, and that's an order. You wouldn't ignore an order from a superior officer, would you?" Lance shook his head quickly, and Shiro smiled as he put his hand on a naked butt cheek, fingers digging in. "Better get to it then."

Lance was slow at first, hips hesitantly moving until Shiro snapped that they didn't have all day, and did he want to run laps? After that, he was more sure of himself. His hips rutted back and forth, cock disappearing between Shiro's clothed thighs. His cock was so lewd against the crisp, stark white. He clung to Shiro's shoulders for balance and support as dark eyes watched his every move.

"There we go. I knew you had some promise in you. No, don't slow down. Keep it up! If you want to pass, you'll have to do better than that." The words flowed from Shiro's mouth easily. The feeling of Lance rutting between his thighs was a strange sensation, and his cock responded in kind, pressed lewdly up against his uniform. He ignored it for now, though he saw Lance staring at it. "What are the three principles of the Garrison, cadet?"

"Duty!" Lance panted, hips faltering as he responded to the question. "Honor!" He humped as frantically as he could against a surface without any lubrication. He was taking a bit too long to respond, and Shiro thought about taking him to task when he gasped, "Perseverance!"

"That's right, cadet. You seem to be persevering quite nicely right now," Shiro purred. He could feel Lance's balls bouncing against him. "What a good boy. You may just achieve rank after all."

Lance moaned, fingers clutching harder as his back bowed. His cock angled up a bit more, the head sliding across the lower curve of Shiro's buttocks. He hummed in delight as his fingers pinched Lance's nipples and tugged, gently at first and then harder. His boyfriend spasmed, hips bucking hard as he threw his head back. "Captain!" he gasped, a ragged moan that made its torturous way past his lips. He ground against Shiro, lower body pressed tight against him, stimulating Shiro's own cock as he came.

Shiro watched Lance's orgasm with utter delight. It seemed they had less and less time together to enjoy more carnal activities, and this was a blessing to behold. His mouth was slack, yet his face was so tense. His eyes were closed, head thrown back as his hips made a bucking, rolling motion. Shiro squeezed his thick thighs together tighter, smiling fiercely as Lance let out a hitching moan. The hand of Shiro's floating arm tangled in Lance's hair, tugging gently.

Lance shuddered against him, panting as he opened lust-glazed eyes. "I do believe you just got my uniform dirty, cadet," Shiro growled as he felt his trousers grow damp as his lover's cum seeped into the fabric, and he enjoyed Lance's look of shock and horniness. "On your knees!" he ordered. His hand pushed down, but Lance didn't need much urging. He stared up at Shiro with adoration in his eyes, the kind one had for their hero.

Shiro realized he was breathing heavily as he fished his own heavy cock out. It wasn't long like Lance's, but he had some girth to him. Lance leaned in, as eager as ever, but Shiro stopped him with a hand to his forehead. "Are you sure you're ready for this, cadet?"

"Yes, sir!"

"Good boy. You'll need enthusiasm for what you're about to do." Shiro readjusted his grip, both hands cradling the back of Lance's head. "You know your mission, cadet. Better get to it."

Lance was on him in a heartbeat, his mouth sucking him in like a vortex. Shiro groaned, hips canting so he could bury himself deeper. Lance had always been a great cocksucker, a fact which Shiro had always greatly appreciated. Lips were stretched wide around him, tongue doing all sorts of amazing things. Shiro shoved himself deep, holding Lance steady for a moment even as he struggled before he let him go. His boyfriend sucked in air as Shiro told him, "You'll have to do better than that. You need dedication to get the job done, cadet."

The words spurred Lance on; he shoved Shiro's cock to the back of his throat, enthusiastically moaning around it. Shiro thrust shallowly, still holding on to the back of his head. Lance was so willing and sweet, so desperate, and so was Shiro. He needed this more than he had realized, to get lost in feelings of pleasure, to be with Lance and forget the broken world they were trying to piece back together. Silky hot wetness surrounded him, cradled him, took care of him, and he let himself go.

Lance sensed it and pressed his attack. He bobbed his head enthusiastically, moaning as he made wet, sloppy noises. Shiro watched him with soft, dark eyes, feeling more lust and love for the man on his knees than he knew what to do with. Lance opened his eyes to stare up at him, and they shared a spark between them that could outlast the death of a thousand stars.

Shiro groaned as he came, holding still and letting Lance do all the work. His boyfriend sucked him greedily, swallowing all he had to give with enthusiasm until Shiro was going soft and shuddering from overstimulation.

He took a few stumbling steps backward and collapsed into the chair he had spent countless hours working in, his breath shuddering out. Lance followed, crawling into his lap, bracing his hands on Shiro's shoulders; he grabbed Shiro's face between his hands and leaned down, taking his lips in a kiss. Shiro tilted his head back against the chair, letting his tongue tangle with Lance's, tasting a bare hint of himself on his boyfriend's tongue before Lance pulled away. "Did I pass muster, Captain?" he asked, voice low and sultry, lips slightly swollen and wet.

Shiro grinned lazily and patted Lance on the ass. "I think we'll make a soldier out of you yet, cadet."

**Author's Note:**

> As always, find me as keirdark on tumblr


End file.
